Manchester
Manchester is a major city in the UK, its local population over five-hundred thousand with its total metropolitan nearly three million. Spread out over two counties, Manchester has both an abundant countryside and a concentrated cityscape. Significant Locations * Celeste's * Eternal Stylez * Friends in Need * Knightsbridge Bookshop * Moncrieff Holdings * Oddities & Curiosities * Reign Supreme * Senfashional * Sutcliff & Raynott * University of Knightsbridge * Urban Grind * FashionZeit Significant Residents Hannah Ware.jpg|Georgina MacKenzie Security Service Officer|link=Georgina MacKenzie Felicity Jones.jpg|Verity Knight Security Service Officer|link=Verity Knight Rebecca Hazlewood 2.jpg|Tracey Patel Police Detective|link=Tracey Patel Suranne Jones 2.jpg|Gabriella O’Connor Police Detective|link=Gabriella O’Connor Amy Johnston 2.jpg|Penelope Sunderland Police Detective|link=Penelope Sunderland Eleanor Matsuura 2.jpg|Florence Hayashi Police Sergeant|link=Florence Hayashi Emilia Fox 2.jpg|Lorraine Stevens Coroner|link=Lorraine Stevens Richard E Grant.jpg|James Moncrieff President of Moncrieff Holdings|link=James Moncrieff Rebecca Ferguson 5.png|Elizabeth Moncrieff Junior Vice-President of Moncrieff Holdings|link=Elizabeth Moncrieff Marina Benedict 10.jpeg|Catherine Moncrieff Philanthropist and Socialite|link=Catherine Moncrieff Gerard Butler 2.png|Mathew Harris Private Security for James Moncrieff|link=Mathew Harris Galadriel Stineman 2.jpg|Hannah Rothstein Personal Assistant for Elizabeth Moncrieff|link=Hannah Rothstein Erin Brady.jpg|Amanda Blackburn Majority Stockholder for Super Senter Europe|link=Amanda Blackburn Jane Leeves.jpg|Susan Harrington President of Friends in Need|link=Susan Harrington Amy Hoggart.jpg|Connie Cobb Personal Assistant|link=Connie Cobb Teri Reeves.png|Lysette Banner Actress|link=Lysette Banner Amy Manson 5.jpg|Murron McCreery Actress|link=Murron McCreery Desi Lydic 2.jpg|Marianne Atkinson Socialite|link=Marianne Atkinson Phil Davis.jpg|Malcolm Sutcliff Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Malcolm Sutcliff Colin O'Donoghue 3.jpg|Kieran Hawthorne Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Kieran Hawthorne Karla Cheatham Mosley 3.jpg|Karen Barker Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Karen Barker Patsy Kensit 3.jpg|Dawn Barlow Secretary for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Dawn Barlow Kelly Reilly 2.jpg|Sharon Wilcox Owner and Manager for FashionZeit|link=Sharon Wilcox Miranda Raison 2.jpg|Leanne Bradley Writer for FashionZeit|link=Leanne Bradley Tiya Sircar.jpg|Naisha Johar Writer for FashionZeit|link=Naisha Johar Wei Tang.jpg|Caroline Liu Office Manager for FashionZeit|link=Caroline Liu Kaya Scodelario 2.jpg|Heather Prescott Photographer and Graphis Designer for FashionZeit|link=Heather Prescott Laura Donnelly.jpg|Donna Brock Receptionist for FashionZeit|link=Donna Brock Jenna Coleman.jpg|Patricia Layton Intern for FashionZeit|link=Patricia Layton Georgina Chapman 5.jpg|Petra Turner Owner and Manager for Senfashional|link=Petra Turner Sara Pascoe 2.jpg|Danielle Andrews IT Support for Senfashional|link=Danielle Andrews Nimrat Kaur 2.jpg|Sabrina Batra Writer for Senfashional|link=Sabrina Batra Sarah Drew 3.jpg|Lisa Mortimer Writer for Senfashional|link=Lisa Mortimer Annabelle Wallis 4.jpg|Ruth Worthington Writer for Senfashional|link=Ruth Worthington Marsha Thomason 5.jpg|Teresa Ferguson Writer for Senfashional|link=Teresa Ferguson Louise Griffiths 2.jpg|Deborah Pendlebury Graphics Designer for Senfashional|link=Deborah Pendlebury Andrew Buchan.jpg|Ryan Clarke Office Manager for Senfashional|link=Ryan Clarke Russell Tovey.jpg|Peter Steadman Accountant for Senfashional|link=Peter Steadman Angel Coulby 2.jpg|Naomi Jenner Receptionist for Senfashional|link=Naomi Jenner Natalia Siwiec 2.jpg|Halina Piontek Model|link=Halina Piontek Gemma Atkinson 8.jpg|Donna Bingham Model|link=Donna Bingham Lisa Dwan 2.jpeg|Nicola Bennett Theater Actress and Director|link=Nicola Bennett Amy Pemberton 4.jpg|Sarah Hunt Correspondent for Global News Agency|link=Sarah Hunt Charlotte le Bon 2.jpg|Nanette Girard Chef for Celeste's|link=Nanette Girard Floriana Lima.jpg|Sofia Cardoso Owner and Manager of Reign Supreme|link=Sofia Cardoso Claire Foy.jpg|Bridget O'Dwyer Owner and Manager of Oddities & Curiosities|link=Bridget O'Dwyer Maria Amanda 3.jpg|Ashlynne Krueger Clerk for Oddities & Curiosities|link=Ashlynne Krueger Holly Willoughby 2.jpg|Rachel Williams Clerk for Eternal Stylez|link=Rachel Williams Erin Moriarty.jpg|Holly Richardson Clerk at Knightsbridge Bookshop|link=Holly Richardson Laura Breckenridge.jpg|Michelle Burgess Banker|link=Michelle Burgess Catherine McCormack.jpg|Joanne Gallagher Teacher|link=Joanne Gallagher Emily Berrington.jpg|Eugenia Harrington Writer|link=Eugenia Harrington Karla Crome.png|Jane Okafor Clerk for Stilton Hotels|link=Jane Okafor Emily Wickersham.jpg|Eleanor Cunningham College Graduate Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Eleanor Cunningham Kate Maberly 2.jpg|Gemma Phillips College Graduate Student at University of Knightsbridge and Barista at Urban Grind|link=Gemma Phillips Daisy Keeping 2.jpg|Vanessa Stewart College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Barista at Urban Grind|link=Vanessa Stewart Lily Collins 3.jpg|Cayley Hawthorne College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Cayley Hawthorne Cara Delevingne 2.jpg|Salena Saynor College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Salena Saynor Marie Avgeropoulos 2.jpg|Natalie Townsend College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Natalie Townsend Hannah Murray 2.jpg|Jennifer Roberts College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Jennifer Roberts Pooja Hegde.jpg|Aarti Gavankar College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Aarti Gavankar Yu Wenxia 4.jpg|Rebecca Ang College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Rebecca Ang Clara Paget.jpg|Sandra Moncrieff College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Sandra Moncrieff Sophie Hopkins 2.jpg|Olivia Bennington College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Olivia Bennington Sam Claflin.jpg|Dominic Mansford College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Dominic Mansford Nora Arnezeder 2.jpg|Carole Sault College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Carole Sault Oona Chaplin 2.jpg|Nonah Highfield College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Nonah Highfield Karlee Eldridge 2.jpeg|Stephanie Townsend College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Stephanie Townsend Isabel Lucas.jpg|Fiona Carter College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Fiona Carter William Moseley.jpeg|Garth Mathers College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Garth Mathers Pooky Quesnel 2.png|Minerva Woodruff College Tutor at University of Knightsbridge|link=Minerva Woodruff Kristeen O'Sullivan 2.jpg|Maureen MacCoinnich College Tutor at University of Knightsbridge|link=Maureen MacCoinnich Category:Locations Category:Cities